Dedicated communications networks are commonly used to enable computers, printers, network servers, memory devices and the like to communicate with each other, and to communicate with devices in remote locations via a communications service provider. These communications networks are often hard-wired using twisted pair and/or fiber optic communications cables. A communications patching system and network switches are typically used to interconnect the various communication cables and to connect the cables to end devices such as computers, network servers, memory devices, and the like. As is known to those of skill in the art, technicians may use communications cables to connect each end device to a patching and switching field and then using patch cords in the patching and switching field to selectively interconnect the end devices.
Dedicated communications networks of the type described above are most commonly used to implement local area networks in commercial office buildings. In such applications, individual service ports that are commonly referred to as wall jacks are located in offices throughout the building, and “horizontal” communications cables run from each such wall jack through the walls and ceilings of the building into a computer room or telecommunications closet. Each “horizontal” cable is terminated into an individual service port of one of the patch panels of the patching system. Network equipment such as network servers are also connected to the service ports on the patch panels through network switches so that each computing device that is connected to a wall jack may be in communication with the appropriate network equipment.
A “data center” is a facility that may be used to run the computer-based applications that handle the core business and operational data of one or more organizations. Data centers are typically used to host large numbers of network servers, memory storage devices and other equipment. The expansion of the Internet has also led to a growing need for a special type of data center. In particular, businesses making sales and/or providing services over the Internet often require high-speed Internet connectivity, tight information security and non-stop operation with 24-hour a day support by a highly trained technical staff. Major Internet-based companies such as online retailers, Internet portals and search engine companies run large “Internet data centers” that host thousands or tens of thousands of servers along with thousands of associated patch panels, routers, network switches, memory devices and the like that are used to provide large numbers of users (i.e., client computers) simultaneous, secure, high-speed, fail-safe access to their web sites.
In many instances, these Internet data centers may be configured to provide double or even triple redundancy with respect to power feeds, backup power supplies, communications lines, memory storage and processing, and may have automated back-up capabilities. Data centers may also have layered network security elements including, for example, firewalls, VPN gateways, intrusion detection systems and the like. Data centers also may include monitoring systems that monitor the networked computer equipment and/or the applications running on the servers. Typically, a data center will have network design rules that specify the amount of redundancy, network security and the like that will be provided with respect to network servers, switches and other equipment. These network design rules, in effect, provide a guarantee as to the robustness of the data center operations. This can be a very important consideration for organizations that operate their online business activities through a data center, as the failure of a network will typically result in a direct loss of sales.
A virtual local area network (VLAN) is a local area network (LAN) with a definition that maps devices within a network on some other basis than geographic location. VLAN technology enables logical grouping of data network nodes and related data transport infrastructure to extend LANs beyond the restrictions imposed by the underlying infrastructure. A VLAN controller or switch is conventionally provided to change or add devices connected to a VLAN. VLANs are used to provide services to particular devices. In the data center context, exemplary VLAN services include providing connectivity to a particular LAN such as a LAN having access to outside networks such as the Internet, providing connectivity to memory storage devices, providing connectivity to a backup LAN and providing connectivity to a remote console LAN.
In order to provide a device (e.g., a server) with the services provided by a particular VLAN, a network administrator or other similar person “provisions” the VLAN service to the device at issue after receiving a work order (e.g., a paper work order, electronic work order, etc.). To provision the VLAN service to the device, the administrator may need to set up and/or rearrange equipment, wiring, and/or patch panel connections, and may also require the manual configuration of one or more switches. Provisioning a VLAN service to a device may, for example, require the manual reconfiguration of a network switch to provide the requested VLAN service to the device. Thus, in provisioning a VLAN service, some or all of the following may need to be performed: install cabling, install patch panels, make patching changes, make changes in intermediate patching devices (e.g., consolidation points), install or move devices, troubleshoot connection problems, configure network switches and other network equipment, etc.
The equipment configurations within a data center often experience large amounts of change over time. Switches, servers, routers, patch panels and the like are routinely being added, replaced or removed, and large numbers of changes can occur on even a daily basis. Likewise, the services provided to any particular end device may also experience large amounts of change over time, requiring reconfiguration of VLAN switches, patching changes and the like to provide the requested services. Similarly, new services may be made available over time, which likewise requires the addition of new VLAN switches and the configuration thereof.